Los malditos 8 cm
by kagome16c
Summary: Cada vez que Italia quiere cariño de Alemania, él tiene que agacharse, y esto frustra a Italia. Él trata por muchos métodos alcanzar la altura de Alemania para que él no se tenga que agachar. Advertencia: Soft Yaoi! No les gusta, no lean!


**Los malditos 8 cm**

Como pan (o debería decir pasta?) de todos los días, Italia siempre va hacia donde Alemania esta. El siempre le pide a Alemania que le de cariño, pero hay una barrera que los separa. Esto obviamente frustra a Italia.

-Alemania! Alemania!

-Uhn? Que sucede, Italia?

-Un abrazo! Quiero un abrazo!-dijo Italia bien emocionado. Se acercó a Alemania y trató de rodear su cuello con sus brazos, pero falló ya que el quería que sus caras estuvieran a la misma altura cuando se abrazaran, y Alemania era 8 centímetros más alto que él.-No-no alcanzo…-se rindió con tristeza.

-…-dio un suspiro. El se sentía mal por Italia y no le gustaba verlo triste así que se agachó un poco y lo abrazó.

-''Ah! Se agachó…''-pensó-''Que frustración.''

Así eran todos los días, hasta que Italia pensó en algo. De ahora en adelante iba a pensar en todo tipo de métodos para no hacer que Alemania se agachara.

Primer método:

-Alemania! Alemania!-trató de atraer la atención del alemán.

-Sucede algo? Eh?-quedó con cara de sorpresa.-Que haces llevando una silla?

-Quédate ahí, ok? No te muevas.-le ordenó al rubio.

-Huh? …Ok.

-…-colocó la silla al frente del rubio, y luego el se paró en ella.-Así está mucho mejor…-le miró, le sonrió y le abrazó la cabeza con cuidado de no apretarlo.

-Que…haces?

-Pues te abrazo…

Segundo método:

-Alemania! Alemania!

-Que pa…Ah! Ahora que haces usando unos zancos?

-Pues me los encontré y quise usarlos.-le dijo sinceramente, aunque fuese con otro motivo. Siguió avanzando hasta donde estaba Alemania con mucha dificultad.

-Te vas a caer!

-No, creo que ya puedo mantener mi equilibrio. Ves?-Ya estaba al frente de él y lo abrazó.

Tercer método:

-Alemania! Alemania!-lo llamó desde una escaleras.

-Um?

-Ven!

-Ok. Pero que sea rápido.-se acercó hasta donde el italiano estaba y cuando estaba subiendo por las escaleras se vio interrumpido.

-Espera, Alemania. No subas por las escaleras. Quédate abajo.

-HUH? Solo dime lo que quieres!-se enojó.

-Ok…-bajó hasta que quedo en un escalón más arriba que Alemania. Luego lo abrazó.

Cuarto método:

-Alemania! Alemania!

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto mientras bebía cerveza sin mirarlo. Luego lo miró y escupió la cerveza que tenía en la boca por el puro asombro.-Que-que-que? Italia! Porque estas usando botas de mujer?-se limpio la boca.

-Pues me las prestaron…

-Eso no significa que las tengas que usar! Quien te las prestó?

-Francia-niichan.

-''Lo voy a matar…''-pensó enrabiado.-En todo caso, Italia ven para acá. Te voy a ayudar a sacártelas.

-Ehhhhh!-No quería pero igual le obedeció. Se fue acercando pero se tropezó.

-Ah! Italia cuidado.-lo alcanzó a agarrar.

-He he…lo siento.-se paró bien con la ayuda de Alemania y aprovecho la oportunidad y lo abrazó.

Quinto método:

-Alemania! Alemania!

-Hm? Que quieres, Italia?- Se giró para mirarlo y vio como él se había lanzado hacia donde él estaba. Para variar, Italia lo abrazó cuando aún estaba en el aire. Por desgracia, como él no estaba preparado para el ataque del italiano, se cayeron los dos al suelo.-Que haces Italia! Eso fue peligroso!-estalló en rabia.

-Lo siento…solo quería darte un abrazo…

-Ya me di cuenta!-Este le reprochó, pero paró ya que se dio cuenta de que el italiano se arrepentía y estaba a punto de llorar. Él se sintió mal. Al mismo tiempo, molesto ya que no entendía porque Italia se estaba comportando de esa manera los últimos días. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta.-Italia, siento haberte gritado.

-Uhn…está bien.

-Oye, explícame una cosa.

-Hm? Qué cosa?

-Por de casualidad has estado haciendo esfuerzos para estar a una altura mayor o igual a la mía?

-…si…-respondió sinceramente mientras se ruborizaba por haber sido descubierto.

-No es necesario que hagas eso.

-Pero es que no me gusta que te agaches para abrazarme. Eso me frustra.

-''Este tipo…''-notó como su cara se ponía caliente. Sabía que su cara poco a poco se ponía roja. Para evitar que Italia notará este cambio se cubrió de la nariz para abajo con su mano. Luego lo miró y vio que él estaba nervioso porque él no le respondía.-Italia…

-V-ve?-su tic verbal salió.-Que pasa?

-Cierra tus ojos.

-…Ok…-lo hizo sin chistar.

-…-se acercó más a su cara y le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso muy tierno. Por supuesto, su cara estaba roja ya que los labios del italiano eran suaves y el sentía que se derretía. Después de terminar el beso, el lo abrazó fuertemente pero sin herirlo. Él no pudo soportar la vergüenza, se paró, y se volteo de manera que Italia no le viera la cara.-Co-como te decía…no es necesario que trates de estar más alto. A mí no me importa agacharme.

-…-con la cara también roja, el miró fijamente la ancha espalda de Alemania. Estaba en un trance. Nunca se espero que el alemán le diera un beso. Pero rápidamente salió del trance.-Alemania?

-Hm?-lo miró por encima de su hombro, y se encontró con la cara de Italia, que demostraba inocencia, un poco de curiosidad y una sonrisa floja.

-Quiero otro.

-Eh?-su cara se puso más roja.-…Ok.-se volteo para mirarlo una vez mas de frente. Se acercó nuevamente hasta su cara, lo miró fijamente al los ojos y lo besó.

-Otro.-le demandó después de haber terminado con el anterior.

-Uno más y nada más.

-Pero yo quiero más, muchos más.

-No olvídalo! Solo uno más.-se lo dio, y se fue marchando antes de que le siguiera insistiendo.

-Ehhh! No! Alemania! Quiero más besos! Y muchos abrazos!-le siguió.

Y así fue como Italia dejo de molestarse por los 8 centímetros de diferencia, pero empezó a molestar a Alemania al pedirle besos a cualquier hora del día, sin ser prudente.

_**Fin!**_

Bueno aquí está mi primer One-shot! Se me ocurrió esto antes de ayer al ver por segunda vez el capítulo 11 de la primera temporada. Que por cierto es mi capitulo favorito hasta ahora. Aunque no lo parezca lo hice para celebrar dos cosas. Por supuesto la navidad y por ser la segunda semana desde que empecé a ver Hetalia.

Pueden ser razones muy tontas para la mayoría pero bueno…que se le va hacer? Así soy y así pienso. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews.


End file.
